Blog użytkownika:Opal WażkaNFGirl/A założymy się?
To najprawdopodobniej nie będzie długa historia. Postanowiłam, że spróbuję swoich sił w każdym rodzaju bloga. No dobra-prawie każdym. To opowiadanie nie będzie się różnić od wielu innych na Fanonie tej wiki, i nie tylko. Mnie wydaje się nawet nudne, ale co ja wiem o pisaniu? O tym musicie się przekonać. Od razu mówię: ten blog powstał dla mnie i osób trzecich, które go przeczytają. Nie ma konkretnego odbiorcy, jednak osobom, które w blogach cenią, dokładnie opisaną, wojaczkę, tortury i śmierć czy obecność półsmoków lub samych smoków odradzam przejście na moje dwa pozostałe blogi-bo na pewno nie tutaj. Ci, którzy wolą... Hiccstrid mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodą. Informacjii nie ma. Astrid zerknęła na zegarek. Umówiła się z dziewczynami obok jej szafki pół godziny przed lekcjami, żeby poplotkować. Ona sama uwielbiała pospać dłużej, ale nie chciała się spóźnić. 8.34. Gdzie one mogły się podziewać?! Trochę uspokoiła się, gdy usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk dla 7-centymetrowych koturn w kolorze bezgwiednej nocy. Nad nimi turusowe rurki podkreślały szczupłe nogi. Harmonizowały z złotą tuniką (oczywiście, również z turkusowymi akcentami) i długimi lokami koloru rozlanego karmelu. Na nadgarstku dziewczyny brzęczały bransoletki utrzymane w tym samym deseniu co cała garderoba. Zauważyła podirytowaną blondynkę w jeansowej kurtce, czerwonych spodniach i białym T-shircie z flagą Anglii. Nie zważając na stęsknione spojrzejnia ponad połowy chłopców na korytarzu podbiegła do przyjaciółki. -Sorki! Gdzie Lena?-spytała, zdmuchując falowany lok z opalonego czoła. -Nie ma-burknęła Astrid. Już miała rzucić kąśliwą, sarkastyczną uwagę, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy ujrzała parę metrów dalej burzę miedzianych włosów, brązowo-zieloną koszulę, ciemne jeansy i resztę Laily. Podbiegła do nich, rysując na korytarzu brązowe kreski od swoich potężnych, traperskich butów. -Hej!-krzyknęła zdyszana, za to uśmiechnięta.-Lena i Szpadka są w szatni. Za chwilę przyjdą. -A myślałam, że stara, dobra Len zrobi nam niespodziankę, i się nie spóźni. -Len to len, tego nie ogarniesz-mruknęła Jessica. Jej dwie przyjaciółki uśmiechnęły się, słysząc te pradawne słowa. -O, o wilku mowa!-powiedziała blondynka, która jako pierwsza dotarła na miejsce spotkania. Szybkim krokiem szła do nich średniego wzrostu dziewczyna. Miała czarne związane w warkocza włosy do łopatek i szare oczy. Ubrana była w niebieskie trampki, czarne spodnie i bluzkę, która wyglądała jak prosto od malarza. Wszystkie wiedziały, że Lena sama je sobie robiła, a rezultaty były naprawdę świetne. -Siemka. Sora serdeczna...-uśmiechnęła się uroczo, patrząc na Astrid. -No coś ty!-dała jej sójkę w bok.-Nic się nie stało!-poprostu nie potrafiła się na nią gniewać. Nikt nie umiał, ona do wszystkiego podchodziła z takim entuzjazmem... on od niej promieniował. Jej drobne gafy zawsze były szybko wybaczane-ot co, takie spóźnienia, rozlanie kawy, potrącenie ręki w trakcie pisania... fakt, Lena była niezdarą, ale z duszą artystki. Tak można było ją określić. -No witajcie!-powiedziała kolejna osoba. Dość wysoka dziewczyna w prostych jeansach, koszuli z motywem wojskowym i bardzo długimi platynowymi warkoczami. -No witoj i ty-parsknęła Jessica.-Szpadka-powiedziała Astrid.-Co cię zatrzymało? Ty jesteś punktualna! -Jasne, jasne. Ale miałam swoje powody-powiedziała z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Jej wzrok napotkał jakiś punkt, a ona sama zastygła w bezruchu. Miała strach w oczach.-Powód idzie! Wszystkie zebrane zwróciły tam głowy. Korytarzem spacerował On. Ten jedyny. Brunet o oczach, w tym świetle, szmaradgowych. Najwyższy chyba ze szkoły. Inteligentny i bardzo wyspotrowany, wychowany. I przede wszystkim; niesamowicie przystojny. Uchodził za najatrykcyjniejszego chłopaka w szkole, może nawet w mieście (a trzeba pamiętać, że było ono stolicą dużego kraju) a na dodatek tak pociągająco tajemniczy. Ulubiony film? Niewiadomo. Ulubiny wykonawca? Niewiadomo. Sport? Niewiadomo. Aktor? Niewiadomo. Marka odzieżowa? Niewiadomo. Książka? Niewiadomo. Gra? Niewiadomo. Przedmiot w szkole? Niewiadomo. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, kto jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, czym zajmują się jego rodzice. Nic. Absolutne, wielkie zero. Wielu oczywiście udawało, że wie o nim wszystko. Był poszukiwanym towarem pomiędzy każdym uczniem, niezależnie od płci. Ba, nawet nauczyciele kłócili się o zastępstwa w jego klasie. Tak, w tej samej, do której chodzili bliźniacy Thorston i Sączysmark Jorgenson. -Jezu, idzie tu!-jęknęła Lena. Jessica poprawiła włosy. -Piękny dziś mamy dzień wiosny tego lata w zimie jesienią, nieprawdaż?-zagadnęła. Zaraz potem zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad sensem swojej wypowiedzi. A raczej jego braku. Czkawka, bo tak miał na imię, parsknął śmiechem. Za usłyszenie go z takiej odległości wiele dziewczyn dało by się pokroić. -Zaiste, madame-uśmiechnął się i żartobliwie skłonił.-Mi też miło cię widzieć, Jessico. -Pamiętasz moje imię?-wydukała z trudem, choć zwykle tak wyniosła i pewna siebie. -Jasne! Chodzimy do jednej klasy. -Racja w sumie-nie wytrzymała. Spuściła wzrok i mrucząc coś pod nosem wycofała się. -Laily?-spytał, podchodząc do niej. -Że że ja? -Że że ty. Zobacz, jesteśmy podobnie ubrani-tak, to była prawda. On za to miał ciemnobrązowe spodnie i czarne trampki, oraz skórzaną bransoletę i zegarek. -No... tak. Tak, tak tak. Zdadza się-uśmiechała się z zakłopotaniem.-Ty wyglądasz świetnie! -Dziękuję bardzo. Ty też prezentu-tu przrewał.-Siema stary! Jak chata?-krzyknął do przechodzącego obok brata Szpadki, Mieczyka. Przybili sobie piątkę i zaczeli gadać, odchodząc. -Chryste panie... na miłość...-szepnęła Jessica.-Byłam skończoną idiotką! To było beznadziejne!-teraz niemal wrzeszczała, targając się za włosy. -Spokojnie, no! Przynajmniej dobrze wyglądałaś-próbowała ja pocieszyć Astrid. Nie wychodziło. Za to Laily nadal była w szoku, jeśli tak można powiedzieć. Stała i gapiła się na własne ubranie, mrucząc bez przerwy: -Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę... no nie do wiary... -Hej!-krzyknęła do niej, machając jej ręką przed twarzą.-Juchu! Uuu! -Zagadał do mnie! Ty to widziałaś?! Zagadał! -A to, rozumiem, czysty przypadek, z tymi ubraniami?-powiedziała z przekąsem, unosząc brew. -Eee...nooo...eeee... no nie-odpowiedziała, nakrecając lok na palec.-Widziałam, jak przechodził koło mojego domu, no i wiesz...-uśmiechnęła się jak niespełna rozumu. -No wiem...?-zachęciła ją. -Myślałam, że zauważy i zagada. To dowodzi że jednak zwraca na mnie uwagę! Wiedziałam!-podskoczyła z radości i wyrzuciła obie pięści w górę. Jessica podeszła do nich, łypając na nią ponurym wzrokiem. Wzięła głeboki wdech i powiedziała: -Urządzam imprezkę. Dzisiaj. Wpadniecie?-spytała. Chyba powoli odzyskiwała humor. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko- Laily powtórzyła ten gest. -Jasne! Myślisz, że przegapiłybyśmy imprę u ciebie? A z nocowaniem? -Sie wie. Oczywiście, że tak, bystrzacho-potargała jej rude włosy. Niemal w tej samej chwili rozległ się dzwonek. -Histra!-krzyknęła Lena, i już jej nie było. Blondynki podążyły za nią, omawiając szczegóły spotkania. Historyk nawijał i nawijał. Prawdopobnie coś o drugiej wojnie światowej. Chyba jedynymi osobami, jakie zwracały jako taką uwagę na lekcję był wykładowca, klasowy kujon-Mike i... Czkawka. Notował nieustannie w zeszycie. -Panno Hofferson?-spytał wysoki trzydziestolatek o jasnobrązowych włosach i zakolach. -Ta-tak, panie Lidvins?-spytała po chwili, odrywając wzrok od fascynującej partii kropek, jaką toczyła z Milą-pulchniutką, sympatyczną dziewczyną o gętych, mysich włosach. -Data śmierci Hitlera? -Eee... no... -Rok chociaż podaj-to akurat pamiętała, szczeście dla niej. -1945?-mężczyzna uniósł brwi-proszę pana. -Lepiej. Panie Haddock?-spytał. Brunet spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach mieszało się mnóstwo emocji. Astrid pewnych nie umiała nawet nazwać. -Odpowie pan na pytanie zadane naszej uroczej blondynce?-chłopak zerwał się i stanął prosto jak struna. -Adolf Hitler popełnił samobójstwo roku 1945, czyli pod koniec wojny, widząc, iż stracił swoje szanse na wygraną. Czyli 30 kwietnia, panie profesorze.-powiedział szybko, uważnie obserwując ścianę za plecami pana Johna Lidvinsa. -Opiszesz jego śmierć, Haddock? -Najprawdopniej wpierw wypił truciznę z naboju, a potem strzelił sobie w łe-chrząknął.-Głowę, panie profesorze. -Prawidłowo. Powiesz pani Hofferson na jaką datę przewidujemy sprawdzian z lat cztedziestych i pięćdziesiątych?-chłopak spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek na nią popatrzył. Wpatrywała się w jego oczy-dzięki światłu słonecznemu wpadającym przez okno nabrały pięknego, jasnozielonego koloru, jak trawa latem. -10 kwietnia-odpowiedział cicho. -A mamy? -29 marca. -I czy pani w ogóle się uczy? Zdaje sobie pani sprawę?! Matura za chwileczkę! Z oststniej klasówki z powstania listopadowego i styczniowego oraz zaborów dostała pani pięć mniej! Mniej! Haddock dostał szóstkę! Widzicie?! On potrafi się uczyć!-wrzeszczał. Był okropnie wybuchowy. Zielonooki powoli usiadł, udając, że próbuje uruchomić długopis, rysując coś w rodzaju wykresu EKG z tyłu zeszytu, chociaż w tusz w wkładzie był ledwo naruszony. Nauczyciel wściekle podszedł do biurka. Prostym ruchem nadgarstka wpisał obok siebie dwa znaki. Dziewczyna odgadła, że był to plus i minus. Już miał odejść od blatu, gdy zmienił zdanie. Na osobnej kartce wypisał krótki tekst. -Za tydzień widzę panią na kółku. Inaczej telefon do rodziców.-rzucił świstek na ławkę blondynki.-Wtedy prowadzi pan je, tak?-skierował niebieskie spojrzenie na Czkawkę. Ten skinął głową. -No. A teraz, panno Milray, opowiedz o rozpoczęciu I wojny światowej... Po lekcji, idąc do sali biologicznej Astrid wylała z siebie wywód swej złości. Tak delikatnie mówiąc. Gdy zrobiła przerwę, by wziąć oddech, Lena, która właśnie grała w Flappy Bird na swoim kolorowym IPhonie odezwała się: -Myślę, że tak naprawdę nie masz dobrych argumentów przeciwko Modliszce. -A, tak myślisz?-odpowiedziała napastliwym tonem. -Ot, tak tylko-uruchomiła aplikację do rysowania, wyjęła rysik i wybrała bladoczerwony kolor. Świat przestał dla niej istnieć. -Len ma rację-mruknęła Laily.-Nauczyciel ma prawo ciebie pytać, kiedy mu się spodoba. A to, że nie uważasz na lekcji, to twój problem. To było. -Ty to tak się czepiasz, bo na ciebie nawet nie patrzy. On ledwie pamięta twoje imię! -Bo ja uważam na lekcji. Słucham, i patrzę na niego. Z większości prac mam dobre oceny, tak jak ty. Ale ja po prostu mam inną postawę na lekcjach, i na tym polega problem-odparła, nakręcając miedziany lok na palec. Astrid z nietęgą miną dotarła do swojej szafki, otwierając ją wściekłym ruchem. Wyciągnęła z niej podręcznik biologi, a ten historyczny cisnęła w głąb. Odbił się od tylnej ścianki z dźwiękiem, który słyszał cały korytarz. Pech chciał, że obejrzał się również Czkawka-jednak nie spojrzał bezpośrednio w jej kierunku, lecz jedynie w tamtą stronę. Lekcje na szczęście płynęły normalnie. Na biologii powtarzali budowę pierwotniaków, na matematyce rozwiązywali zadania z pól figur-Astrid jedynie, po wyjściu z klasy skomentowała: -Debilne pi. I od razu ruszyła na geografię. Na tej lekcji siedziała za brunetem-czego wszyscy jej zazdrościli, z różnych względów. Blondynka szybko rzuciła mu kartkę "Zniewieściały kujon". Potem uważnie obserwowała jego reakcję. Wydało się jej, że zaszkliły mu się oczy. Nie zdążyła się przypatrzeć, bo miła, około pięćdziesioletnia geograficzka spytała go o dane Singapuru. Na języku polskim śmiała się w głos, gdy odczytywał swoje wypracowanie. Tak, oczywiście zgarnął kolejną szóstkę, czego nie omieszkała się wypomnieć udawanym szeptem. Polonistka, chuda jak szczapa rudowłosa, rzucała jej zgorszone spojrzenia. Na koniec ostro się odpłaciła, każąc napisać jej napisać wypracowanie z gramatyki na 3 strony. Miała opisać, co o niej sądzi, jej przykłady i całą swoję wiedzę na ten temat. Astrid walczyła z pokazaniem jej języka. Ratowało ją to, że z oddanej kartkówki z "Dżumy" otrzymała piątkę. Na hiszpańskim z wyraźną lubością parodiowała akcent bruneta-a brzmiał niczym Hiszpan. Ich nauczycielka, niska czarnowłosa kobieta o wyglądzie elfa słowa po polsku nie umiała, choć z z tego kraju pochodziła*. Rozmawiali razem, jakby dwaj Hiszpanie przy wspólnej kawie, lekkim głosem. Niestety, mało osób w klasie mogło się pochwalić, że zrozumiało połowę ich wesołej konwersacji. Po przerwie rozeszli się na angielski, mieli go w osobnych grupach. Na łacinie Astrid siedziała za daleko, ale chichotała głośno i złośliwie, gdy tłumaczył zdania na wielkiej tablicy. Tak, oczywiście bez żadnego błędu. Nareszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Dziewczyny stały w grupce. Blondynka podeszła do nich, a wszystkie łypały na nią chłodno. -No co?-warknęła. -Zachowujesz się...-nie dokończyła, bo Czkawka przejeżdżał obok na deskorolce z wielkimi, białymi słuchawkami na uszach. Nadepnęła na tył i zaskoczona zaraz się cofnęła. Chłopak utrzymał się na niej! Nie chwiał się, co znaczyło o tym, jak bardzo rozwinięty ma zmysł równowagi. Odjechał spokojnie, kompletnie ją olewając. -O co ci chodzi?!-nie powstrzymała się Szpadka. Astrid zwróciła na nią swoje niebieskie spojrzenie. -Nic do niego nie mam-odparła szczerym głosem. Albo była doskonałą aktorką, albo zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Jessica rozpoznała, że nie łży-znała ją w końcu najdłużej. -To czemu mu dokuczasz? -Serio, mi on nie przeszkadza. Tylko nie mam na czym wyładować złości, więc uwziełam się na niego-wzruszyła ramionami. Szpadka uniosła brew, biorąc się pod boki. -Nikt, nigdy nie nazwał go kujonem. Przecież on jest... super no! -Zgadza się. Ale wiesz doskonale, że ja nawet na prezydenta mogłabym się wściekać, gdybym wściekła się choćby na moją mamę. -Wiem. Sama kiedyś na mnie się uwziełaś, wspominam to jako najgorszy dzień całego życia. Ale ja to ja. Pomiędzy mną a najpopularniejszą osobą w szkole, może nawet w mieście jest spora, prawda?-spytała rezolutnie Szpadka, patrząc na ulicę, na potwierdzenie swych słów. Czkawka, z słuchawkami tym razem na szyi, przypatrywał się dwu chłopakom. Wyciągali w jego kierunku piłkę do kosza i marker, błagając o podpis. Brunet w końcu występował jako kapitan drużyny, która wygrała krajowe mistrzostwa młodzieży. Tak, wygrali. Podpisał się szybko, i odjechał, z powrotem nakładając sprzęt na uszy. Przymknął z zadowoleniem oczy, odpychając się parokrotnie. Po chwili straciły go z oczu. *Wymyśliłam to sobie-jest tam duży kraj, w którym mówią po polsku, choć Polska istnieje i ma się dobrze. To nie Polonia. Dziwne, ale... Tak na prawdę nic w jego życiu nie wyglądało tak pięknie. Wszystko było pozorami, nikt nigdy, przenigdy nie domyślił się. Kołysanie deskorolki uspokajało się, wjeżdżając w tą bardziej zadbaną część miasta. Były to przedmieścia, od szkoły dzieliło go parenaście kilometrów. Jechał on znanymi sobie skrótami, co drastycznie tą odległość skracało. Przejechał przez najbogatsze osiedle. Znajdował się poza granicami stolicy, gdy nad koronami drzew zaczął świtać dach. Przyspieszył. Po paru minutach znalazł się przed drzwiami wielkiej, białej willi z wypielęgnowanym ogrodem, w której czuł, że żyje prwdziwie. -Witaj ojcze-powiedział szybko. Już miał pójść, lecz zatrzymał go tubalny głos wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyzny o rudych włosach i stalowoszarych oczach. Na kolanach miał laptop grybości zeszytu, który przy jego postawie wyglądał niemal komicznie. Wskazał palcem jakiś znaczek. -Powiedz mi... co to jest?!-jak tylko nastolatek zbliżył się, Stoick złapał go za kołnierzyk koszuli. Siłą podsunął jego nos pod ekran. Policzki chłopaka przybierały niebezpieczny, śliwkowy kolor. Nie zdążył wziąć oddechu. Rozpaczliwie rozpiął jeden guzik i odetchnął płytko. Zauważył, co ojciec wskazywał. Była to 4+. -Ocena z kartkówki z wzorów chemicznych-powiedział cicho. Liczbę ledwo było widać wśród szóstek, ewentualnie piątek. -I co, zdowolony jesteś, g*******u?!-odrzucił go na stolik kawowy. Wylądował plecach i wdychał szybko powietrze. Pokręcił głową. -No to dobrze! Masz błagać ją, żeby ci pozwoliła poprawić! Rozumiesz?!-kiwnął głową, powoli wstając. Zajęty rozcieraniem gardła, nie zauważył, że Stoick w przypływie furii cisnął w niego szklanką. Czkawka odtrącił ją ręką, zatem nie zraniła go za bardzo. Parę kawałków wbiło mu się płytko w skroń. Pospiesznie sprzątnął szklane odłamy i pobiegł czym prędzej na górę, na swoje piętro. Next. Mam dużo weny :) dedykacja dla Adve i Vanessy... ...a czemu? Bo błagam, błagam, żeby podały mi link swojego avatara... jak na niego patrzę od razu mam wenę. Po prostu "pstryk!". Błagam... Wszedł do swojego pokoju, rzucając plecak na kanapę. Podszedł do wysokiego lustra stojącego na ścianie po lewej stronie. Od razu, niemal mechanicznie sięgnął do apteczki była większa od takiej przeciętnej, pierwszej pomocy. Wyciągnął z niej pęsetę i powoli, ostrożnie wyjmował szkło. Sykał z bólu, raz czy dwa stłumił krzyk. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nie wbiło się na tyle głeboko, by zostawić takie bardzo widoczne blizny jak te, które miał na kostce. Od ich pozostawienia szczerze gardził każdym napotkanym kaloryferem. Złożył specjalne plastry, które zszywały skórę. Potem obmył krew z włosów. Nie posiadał się z radości, gdy ujrzał, że fryzura całkowicie zasłania nowo zadane rany. -Wygląd nie ucierpiał-uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do tego, co ukazało się na tafli-bardzo wysokiego, przystojnego osiemnastolatka z burzą potarganych, kasztanowych włosów. Oczy o takim niespotykanym, zielonym kolorze przygasły. Bał się. Bardzo, bardzo się bał. Opłukał ręce i wziął się do lekcji. Napisał długą na stronę definicję sprawozdania, opisał początek II wojny światowej, tabelę właściwości magnezu, recenzję "Zwiadowców" po angielsku. Na matematykę zaczął rozwiązywać zadania z podręcznika, gdy zabrzęczał interkom. -Złaź na dół!-usłyszał warknięcie. Strach prawie doszedł do głosu, ale zapomniał o nim, zbiegając po schodach. W zupełnym otępieniu spojrzał w wykrzywione gniewem i pogardą oblicze ojca. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania